


The return of Kuro

by DamnItzAmb



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnItzAmb/pseuds/DamnItzAmb
Summary: Shiro returns from the black lion, in his old body.Kuro escapes, only to return weeks later.Now Lance, Keith and Shiro are at Kuros mercy.





	The return of Kuro

The alarms blasted throughout the castle. Shiro ran, eyes wide with panic. He knew it was Kuro, his stupid clone. He just knew it.

  
He needed to find his boyfriends. Lance and Keith were training when the alarms sounded and they had not been responding in the coms.  
Shiro could still rememeber the day he had appeared in the Black Lion while Keith was flying.

Keith had screamed at the top of his lungs and asked how he had gotten there.  
He told everyone everything. About how the Galra made clones of him. About how he was in the Black Lion the entire time. About how he had died.  
After that the clone, Kuron, had attacked. Pidge was left with a broken arm, Hunk and Coran were unconsious for a week, Keith had his leg broken so he could not move. And Lance. Lance got it the worst. 

It seemed as if Kuro liked causing Lance pain more than the others. His wrist was shattered, leg twisted at a very unnatural angle.  
Shiro and Kuro faught neck to neck while Allura, Matt and Lotor managed to get Hunk, Coran and Pidge out. But Lance and Keith were stuck watching Shiro and Kuro fight. 

During the fight Shiro got cocky, only to get flung into the wall. While Shiro was trying to get up, Kuro had walked to Lance.  
He had grabbed Lance by the hair and kissed him roughly, ignoring Lance struggling to get away. Shiro and Keith were shocked, then as that faded away angry. They were angry that Kuro believed he could just KISS Lance.

  
Keith had thrown his sword with all his force. It hit Kuro, planting itself deep in his leg. While Kuro was distracted Shiro flung him across the room. 

After that it was just Kuro and Shiro again, but everyone could see him glance at Lance with a twisted Smirk, ruining Shiros beautiful features.  
Kuro knew he was outmatched with Shiro, so he quickly managed escaped in a pod.

 

That night Shiro and Keith confessed their love to Lance.

 

Now Kuro was back and Shiros boyfriends were missing. "LANCE! KEITH!" Shiro screamed as he ran down the halls of the castle. He turned into the training room, only to freeze at the sight before him.

  
Lance and Keith were bound, their bodies as close together as they could be. Paladin armor laying in heaps on the floor leaving them in their under clothes. Their bodies were littered with cuts and bruises. Lance had a cut from his lip to his eye. Keiths leg was once again twisted.

  
And sitting in a chair so casually was Kuro, his usual smirk on his face. "Oh boys your knight in shining armor is here~" Kuro laughed. Lance and Keith opened their eyes and let out cries, muffled by the gags.

  
Shiro let out a growl and moved forwards, only to stop and hold his breath. Kuro had a bloody knife held against Lances throat.  
The sharpshooter of Voltron let out a whimper as he allowed a single tear to run down his face. Keith, fueld by rage, attempted to get the knife away from Lances throat, only to scream as the knife was plunged into his shoulder.

  
Kuro laughed as Shiro and Lance glared, knowing they could no do anything.

  
"Come on guys I only want a single thing." Kuro smiled.

  
"And what would that be?" Shiro hissed out.

  
"Well at first I only wanted the blue one for.. obvious reasons." Shiro and Keith glared. Lance moved closer to Keith as if his boyfriend could protect him. "But now. Now I want you three to suffer."

  
"Why. what did we ever do to you." Shiro asked in an attempt to keep Kuros mind of him.

  
"Well Shiro. You because I was so close to taking Lancey Lance when you just had to come back. Keith simply because you love him and Lance..." Kuro smirked down at Lance "Lance because I like it when he cries."

  
Shiro stayed quiet, unsure as to what to say. Kuro smirked and grabbed a bag from behind the chair he was sitting on.  
"Shiro come here. And dont try anything unless you want your little boy toys to be in pain." The paladins tensed. Shiro walked towards them, trying to make a plan.  
But he couldnt think of any before he reached them. Now he could see the tear tracks on both his lovers faces.

  
As Shiro inspected his boyfriends, Kuro grabbed chains from the bag and forced Shiro to the floor.  
Shiro struggled but he was caught too off guard. Within seconds he was chained up and shoved next to Lance.

"Ok boys." Kuro took the gags out of Lance and Keiths mouths. Keith immedently started to scream at Kuro.

This continued for a few minutes. Then the clone punched Keith in the face. "All of you shut up." He calmly ordered.

  
After a few moments of silence he smiled. "Good. Now Lance is there anything you want to say to me?" Kuro ruffled Lances hair, making the Cuban boy flinch.

  
"Yes. I just wanted to tell you that you are a massive prick and even thought you have the body of a god no body will every wanted you to fu-" Lance was cut off by a sudden loss of air.  
"Looks like you have to be punished Lance." Kuro threw Lance to the ground, away from Shiro and Keith.

  
Lance kept his eyes locked to his boyfriends as he shook, not knowing what would happen to him.

  
He saw Shiro and Keith tesnse as they saw Kuro holding something. Just before he could turn to see what it was, he heard something whish through the air and strike his back.

  
He screamed as a whip cut through his skin, making a pool of blood flow around him.


End file.
